Seuls les fous
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Seul un fou pourrait vouloir avoir une relation avec lui. Et c'est ce qu'elle était, une folle... de succomber encore une fois...
1. Default Chapter

Ecrit par Mykerinos.

Traduit par Ripper.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bien me voile de retour dans cette traduction d'un texte de Mykerinos, que je remercie au passage d'avoir écrit. L'histoire en anglais peut se trouver à http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1081090

Donc, comme d'hab' Harry Potter et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire non plus, n'est pas à moi, elle est à Mykerinos. Je n'ai fait que traduire. Bon tout ça vous le savez. 

Côté news, je peine lamentablement sur mon 5ème chapitre. Il va sortir. Je sais pas quand, mais il sortira un jour. Comme le cinquième tome. Et vous avez vu, 5ème tome, 5ème chapitre ! LOL Mon dieu je vais arrêter de déconner moi maintenant. Donc, Ladies and gentlemen, passons à l'HISTOIRE ! ! !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

**Seuls les fous.**

Seuls les fous voudraient avoir une liaison avec moi.

Je lui ai dit.

Et elle a juste... souri. A volé le soleil au ciel pour me le donner. Et me bénit avec sa chaleur et sa beauté. Sans s'occuper du reste du monde, elle m'a donné un baiser. Inoubliable.

J'ai essayé.

J'ai essayé, Albus. Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Et maintenant il y a des traces. Dans la chambre, nos vêtements sont par terre. Partout. Ce soir, il n'y a eu aucune place pour la douceur. 

Mais les traces les plus profondes sont dans mon âme. Malgré les décisions qu'elle fera une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, elle fera toujours partie de mon être.

Je la regarde encore une fois. C'est bizarre de la voir là, allongée sur _mon lit. Sa peau, à peine couverte par les draps, semble réfléchir la lumière. Ses cheveux châtains font des vagues sur son épaule et tout son être dégage une impression de pureté que je n'avais jamais rencontrée avant. _

L'innocence pure.

Elle est l'opposé de ce que je suis et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle n'a aucune idée des choses horribles que j'ai faites. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire prendre conscience, Albus, je ne peux vraiment pas. Ca signifierait lui enlever son innocence, sa beauté. Je ne peux pas le faire et je ne permettrais à personne de le faire.

Je ne le permettrais pas.

Et ensuite, elle se réveille. Elle a l'air confuse de se trouver dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien. Je la regarde juste en silence. Remarquant qu'elle est nue, elle attrape un drap et couvre rapidement son corps.

Alors elle lève la tête et me remarque. Ses magnifiques yeux marrons chocolat rencontre les miens, et elle rougit. Je ne souris pas. Rien d'_amusant n'est arrivé._

'' Bonjour'' murmure-t-elle, et pendant un moment, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

''Bonjour'', finis je par dire, ma voix aussi froide et aussi peu amicale que d'habitude.

Elle est manifestement surprise que je sois déjà habillé. Qu'est ce qu'elle sait.... Ca fait quelques heures que je l'observe, en tentant de combler mon esprit.

Alors, elle demande, mal à l'aise, pour rompre le silence : ''Comment allez vous ?''

Je cherche ses yeux calmement, et elle les détourne rapidement. Mais la fraction de seconde durant laquelle elle m'a laissé regardé dans ses yeux,  m'a été suffisante pour le voir.

Le regret.

Elle le regrette, Albus, et je ne peux pas lui reprocher. J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir, et rien de plus. Et je savais.

Je me lève, bougeant de ma place pour la première fois depuis des heures. Je désigne de ma tête la direction de la porte. ''Vous pouvez utiliser ma salle de bain.'', dis je en ignorant sa question.

Elle me regarde, reconnaissante et soulagée à la fois, et lentement, s'extirpe de mon lit, tenant toujours le drap. En silence, et légèrement embarrassée, elle passe à côté de moi et sort de la pièce.

Je me rassois sur la chaise, et quand elle eut fini, j'avais décidé quoi faire.

Elle revient dans un de mes vêtements les plus vieux, et je me doute que c'est intentionnel. Si modeste, si innocente.

''Ca va si je... euh... je vous emprunte votre chemise ?''

Je lui lance un regard pénétrant. Une telle modestie, encore. Comme je ne veux pas lui faire passer un moment encore plus dur, j'incline la tête.

Je la vois hésiter, et doucement, je saisis son bras. ''Je vous raccompagne'', murmures-je et elle n'ose pas me contredire. Quand nous arrivons à la porte, elle se tourne vers moi, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire ou dire.

C'est gênant, et donc, je lui touche la joue d'une main de la manière la plus douce que je connaisse, pendant que mon autre main saisit ma baguette. Je me penche, embrasse son front tendrement. ''Je t'aime, mon coeur.'', dis-je. Et avant même qu'elle puisse réaliser ce que je venais de dire, je lance le sort. 

Un éclair lumineux, et une expression fatiguée apparaît sur son visage. Je me tiens à une distance de sécurité raisonnable maintenant, et je la fusille du regard.

Je réussis à grogner :''Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici, Miss Granger ?'' Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et regarde autour d'elle. Elle rougit encore.

''Je ne sais pas, monsieur, je suis désolée.'' Dit-elle. Et comme je lui lance un regard surpris, elle tourne les talons pour fuir les cachots. Je la fixe, dans les ténèbres. 

Le vide. Le silence.

Je suis désolé, Albus, mais je devais le faire. Pour moi, pour l'école.

Je devais protéger son innocence, sa pureté, vous savez ça.

Pour elle.

S'il vous plaît, comprenez. Elle est l'opposé de ce que je suis. J'ai effacé les traces visibles, Albus. Mais les traces les plus profondes sont dans mon âme. Malgré les décisions que j'ai prises pour elle, elle fera partie de moi pour toujours. Je sais que je survivrais. Et je sais maintenant que elle aussi survivra. Je devais le faire, Albus, et je sais que vous comprendrez.

Parce que vous êtes fou. Tout comme moi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu les personnages de cette histoire, il s'agit de Severus Rogue et d'Hermione Granger. Bon, vous aviez reconnu, j'espère ? 

Donc si vous êtes toujours là, c'est que l'histoire vous a plût ou non. Bon il reste une seule chose à faire pour vous avant de fermer la page Internet. Allez y, devinez ! 

Oui le petit blond à lunette dans le fond a trouvé ! ! ! ! Il s'agit de laisser une Review ! Regardez, il y a la petit bouton ''GO'' qui vous fait de l'œil. Il vous crie : cliquez moi dessus ! ! cliquez moi dessus ! ! ! !

Bisous, à la prochaine ! !

Ripper...


	2. La dernière fois

Ecrit par Mykerinos.

Traduit par Ripper.

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à Mykerinos et peut être trouvé en VO anglais à 

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1081090

And Ladies and Gentlemen, the SHOW ! ! !

Je connais cette scène, Albus. C'est la même qui est arrivée il y a une semaine et quatre jours.

On peut enlever la mémoire mais pas le feu.

Je me répète peut-être, mais j'ai essayé. En vain, j'ai essayé de me la sortir de la tête. J'ai brisé les règles, j'ai fait quelque chose qui peut probablement me renvoyer à Azkaban. 

Et si quelqu'un le découvre, vous ne serez plus capable de me protéger.

Je peux juste imaginer votre regard. Triste et déçu. Souriant, mais sans la petite étincelle habituelle dans vos yeux. Sans dire un mot, car vos pensées et vos sentiments sont aussi clairs qu'un ciel d'été.

Ca me rend triste de penser à ça. Mais on en est encore loin. C'est juste.... Cette scène.

Son corps sur mon lit. Elle dort paisiblement. Sans savoir. Sans savoir ce qui s'est passé avant.

Je me suis juré que cela n'arriverait plus jamais, Albus. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai lancé le sort. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive une seconde fois....

Elle s'est réveillée. Elle s'assoit, étend ses bras et son dos. Je la regarde attentivement mais involontairement, mes yeux s'attardent sur ses seins. En regardant autour d'elle, elle m'aperçoit en train de la fixer.

Elle rougit, et rapidement, cache sa poitrine. Mais cette fois, elle ne détourne pas les yeux. Elle m'observe, tout comme moi, je l'observe.

''Bonjour'', dit-elle avec un sourire confiant.

''Bonjour'', murmurai-je. Je me demande si ce sera la même conversation que nous avons eu il y a une semaine et quatre jours.

''Comment allez-vous ?''demande-t-elle en ne présentant aucune trace de gêne, ou de quelque chose comme ça.

''Bien''. Je réponds vite. Je me retourne sur ma chaise, et, d'un doigt osseux, je pointe la direction de la salle de bain.

''La salle de bain est par là.'', dis-je calmement.

Il y a un silence. Quand je me retourne, je vois qu'elle me regarde. Elle n'a pas bougé un seul muscle. 

''Je sais'', dit-elle doucement.

Je plisse les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire, Albus ? Elle ne _peut pas savoir. C'est impossible, vous le savez._

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je veux hurler, Je veux attraper ma baguette, la torturer, simplement à cause de ces deux mots.

Elle ne peut pas savoir. Bon dieu, Albus, est-ce qu'elle peut ?

Je sens la panique crépiter autour de moi, percer ma peau, et finalement, serrer mon cœur. Et si elle sait ?

Elle a remarqué que ma peau est devenue encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle me fixe avec un sourire triste. C'est fou, Albus, comment peut-elle sourire dans un moment comme ça ?

''Vous ne pouvez pas savoir'', dis-je finalement.

J'attends qu'elle dise qu'elle plaisantait, mentait ou essayait de me choquer, rien de cela n'arrive. Doucement, elle se lève du lit, et s'approche de moi, le drap étroitement enroulé autour d'elle. Elle approche son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

''Si'', murmure-t-elle, et pendant un moment, mon cœur n'a plus battu.

''Mais comment... ?''

Elle se détourne, en haussant les épaules. Quand elle revient à sa position originelle, face à moi, Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Immédiatement, la culpabilité me poignarde.

Elle se souvient, Albus. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Est ce que c'était l'odeur d'herbe sur mes vêtements ? Les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés ici ? La passion ? Bien sûr que non. Rien de cela n'est assez fort pour briser le charme...

''Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?'', dis-je quand je retrouve ma faculté de parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande, comme la réponse est assez claire.

Je la regarde intensément. Je me demande quelles sont les questions qui doivent lui passer à travers la tête, questions auxquelles je peux à peine répondre moi-même. Pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? c'était seulement du sexe ? Tu avais peur que ça sorte d'ici ? Est ce que tu vas faire la même chose aujourd'hui encore ? Combien de temps allais tu faire durer cette chose ? Le ferais-tu vraiment ? Le ferais-tu, Severus ?

Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Vous savez que ce n'est pas comme ça, Albus, vous savez que je ne suis pas si simple. Je sais que vous savez, mais comment suis-je supposé le lui expliquer ?

Ce n'est pas nécessaire car elle ne me questionne pas.

Elle ne crie pas.

Non, elle me fixe toujours, des larmes aux yeux. Ca fait mal de la voir comme ça, et ça fait encore plus mal de savoir que c'est moi qui ai fait cela.

Je _veux lui parler, Albus, je ne peux pas supporter ce silence._

Mais, ensuite, ça s'arrête. Elle me regarde une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce. Je pense lui courir après. Ce ne serait pas merveilleux pour nous de tout recommencer à zéro ? Sans souvenirs obscènes ?

Je vois votre visage. Triste et déçu. Me faisant voir que lui effacer la mémoire ne va servir à rien, même si ça marche, cette fois.

Elle est partie.

J'ai réalisé quel fou je suis.

Le ferez vous un jour ?

Bon bin, j'ai traduit le second chapitre de cette histoire. Tant que Mykerinos n'en écrit pas un autre, c'est la vraie fin. Et comme cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, si ce merveilleux écrivain ne fait pas d'autres chapitres, il n'y aura pas de suite. 

C'est triste, hein ? sniff... Un kleenex ? Tenez prenez-en un ! Bon, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de larmes, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? ? ? Je vous donne un indice : ça fait très plaisir aux écrivains. Non ? toujours pas ? Bon. Indice n°2 : ça prend à peine trente secondes. Pas encore ? Indice n°3 : C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. OUI ! ! ! C'est ça ! Vous avez trouvé ! ! ! Laisser une review ! 

Vous avez détesté, vous avez adoré ? Dites le moi ! ! ! Suivez la flèche !

Bisous, à la prochaine,

Ripper...

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

            |

           \/


End file.
